Long live the king
by LadyoftheCity
Summary: One shot. Modern AU. Reincarnation fic. Most people would say today is a day for history. Today a British future king is born. But eventually people will remember this day for something different.


**Title:** Long live the king!

**Rating: **K

**Pairings:** none

**Characters: **Merlin, Arthur (just in case it isn't clear since their names aren't mentioned)

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, either BBC Merlin, or the British monarchy.

**Word count:** around 1000

**Summary:** One shot. Modern AU. Reincarnation fic. Most people would say today is a day for history. Today a British future king is born. But eventually people will remember this day for something different.

**AN:** I heard in the news about the birth of Prince William and Duchess Kate's first son and I had this idea. I hope this doesn't offend anyone. It isn't that I'm completely against royals but in my behalf I must say that monarchy isn't at its best in my country and the fact that politicians may be even worse doesn't help at all either. Anyway, the message I wanted to show with this is that anyone, no matter where they are born, can have a brilliant future. Hope you like it!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Long live the king!**

Most people would say today is a day for history. Today a British future king is born and the merry news is announced all over the world. In London, the capital of the United Kingdom, the birth is celebrated by cannons firing and a special 'congratulations' song interpreted by the royal guard. British people crowd the streets around Buckingham Palace and the hospital were the little prince has just been born.

Despite the world having evolved, despite the fact that now the rulers are politicians elected by their people and not kings who succeed to the throne, people still looks up to the royals as if they are special, as if they are something more and not just ordinary people like everyone else. After all, they have the luck (good or bad, that isn't decided yet) to be born to a powerful privileged family, with lots of duties, but with lots of advantages too. And after centuries of monarchs ruling over us... Well, tradition isn't easy to change and history proves that there have been both good and bad kings, as well as good and bad politicians.

Not far from there, however, a skinny pale dark-haired young man wanders around aimlessly not participating in the general rejoicing. You could think it is strange as it isn't normal for a person to live more than a couple of historical events in their life and this is the kind of thing you would want to tell your grandchildren accompanied by the words, 'I was there'.

Nevertheless, if you looked more closely, you would notice this isn't the average young man. His electric blue eyes seem far older and more tired than those of any man of his age. And truth be told, this lanky man has been witness to many historical events and some of them far more transcendental than the birth of another prince. After all, he has lost count of how many little princes and princesses he has seen be born and then die while he went on, waiting. Waiting for something more. Actually, for someone truly special. Another royal in this world was nothing for him.

Then, something strange happens. The young man stops mid step as he feels a pull in the pit of his stomach. Something he hasn't felt for a very long time. Something he has only experienced before when someone very dear to him was in danger. But that isn't possible... That someone hasn't been around for a very very long time. For centuries, in fact. And yet, today... Could it be?

The lanky man seems to have changed his opinion about the importance of the day since he suddenly starts running. As he passes several streets there are more and more people cramming into every corner. The place is completely packed and he can barely progress. And worst, there are policemen everywhere too. He then realises he's very near to the hospital where the newborn prince is, which means there should be a lot of security.

That doesn't stop him. He struggles against the mob of people, avoid obstacles and moves forward like a shadow. No one disturbs him as he gets closer and closer to his destination. In no time, he finds himself in an adjoining alley to the hospital. People wants to be near the place where their little prince currently is but that doesn't seem to include that secluded alley which is completely deserted. The young man enters it cautiously and looks around with a calculating gaze. Nothing. But the tug is still there in him.

Then he hears something. At first it's just a small whimpering sound. Slowly, it becomes an angry crying. The man runs towards the source of the sound until he finds it under a piece of cardboard. He removes it unceremoniously and retrieves the small noisy bundle under it. He unwraps it carefully and grins like a loon when he finally lays his eyes on it, or more precisely on him.

A beautiful baby boy. He is so small and delicate. His face is contorted in an anguished expression as he cries inconsolably. His skin is still a bit red and a sparse mop of golden hair is stuck to his head by a viscous substance. He's probably no more than a few hours old and it is almost positive that he has been abandoned there by someone, possibly his mother. That may puzzle or even disgust many people – how can a mother do that to her own child? - but there are people that have the guts to do it and worse, sometimes they do it only because they think that may give their children a chance to get a better life than the one they can provide.

The dark-haired man thinks sadly about it as he rocks softly the baby in his arms. He calms down almost immediately but the young man doesn't stop the rocking motion and he even tries to wipe away the tears from that small face, which makes the baby open his eyes. Light blue eyes that surprisingly seem to recognise him. The man's smile grows wider and as he leaves the alley with his precious cargo, four whispered words can be heard, 'Long live the king'.

It seems today was a day for history after all. Perhaps there will be people who will remember that a king was born in a comfortable hospital surrounded by his family and his people. But the pale young man will make sure to raise that baby boy wisely, to teach him about equality and justice, to guide him towards his destiny. And one day people will know that that same day a great leader was also born.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
